Gate: City of the Dead
by Eligorguren
Summary: The Empire always thought they are the strongest army in the world, but what will happen if the gate opened in the streets of the T-Virus Infected Raccoon City?(i do not own the cover photo)


**A/N:** Hello everyone this is my second story here in Fanfiction and this is a result of an idea popped in to my brain months ago but due to another story that i was writing i have to let this on hold. This story happened after Jill got injured on her battle with Nemesis at the St. Michaels Clock tower and Claire and Leon's adventure in the underground laboratory. I was a bit of confused about the timeline so i kinda put some random stuff in there so please enjoy the story.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Resident Evil or Gate-Jietai kare no chi, kaku tatakeri.

 **Gate : City of the Dead**

 **Chapter 1 : The Invasion**

In a world where magic exist and mythical creatures lived there was a large continent called Falmart. Falmart is an east-west lying continent, surrounded by the ocean on the north and south, with a longitudinal length of about 11000 kilometers and a maximum latitudinal length of 6000 km, giving dimensions similar to that of the Eurasian continent on earth.

Falmart was mostly controlled by the Empire that was ruled by Emperor Molt Sol Augustus. The Empire also known as "The Saderan Empire" is a pre- industrial, militaristic, and autocratic state. The Empire has expanded their territory ever since they have been founded. They dominate every lands that they conquest earning them to be feared by neighbouring countries, and now another idea piques the interest of The Emperor.

The Emperor had an idea to reopen the gate in the holy hill of Alnus to see what land that they can see beyond the gate. He ordered some of the greatest mage in his lands to reopen the "Gate". The first attempt was a failure but further studies gain a step in their success, months passed till they opened a portal like opening but still it was a huge success for them.

The test continued till they completely opened the portal it was in a size of a regular person but still it was a success in their task, but unfortunately the small portal can only be opened for a brief time because they needed more mages to completely enlargen the said portal at the gate, after hearing this the Emperor was so delighted and ordered to send scouts through the portal to investigate.

Weeks have passed till the Scouts returned, upon returning the scouts successfully captured a couple of the new lands inhabitants, a male and a female.  
The male was in his 30's almost bald and was wearing a white long robe in his robe was clipped was a some kind of weird hard paper that was engraved by a small detailed portrait and some unreadable runes, the paper also has an emblem an octagon like design with a red and white color, while the female was on her early 20's, black haired wearing a fit blue pants and a soft white soft cloth dress they all speak an unknown dialect making it hard to interrogate them.

The scouts also reported on what they saw beyond the "Gate". The land beyond the "Gate" was booming with life and looks unguarded and their life style was a different than them, after hearing the report the Emperor Molt was now pleased and excited to send and army to the "Gate" to conquer the new lands but first he must order and hire more mages to enlargen the gate's portal. The mages requested that they also build a frame so the portal can be open for a longer time enough for the empires army to pass.

Before the "Gate" was about to be completed the Emperor ordered to assemble a large army that will go through the "Gate" to conquer the new lands beyond it. He rushed the forming of his army without hearing the opinion of the senate. The assembled army marched towards Alnus hill after 2 months of preparation given by the emperor and now they are all ready to enter the new world.

 **#################################################################################################**

Lucius De Moltose one of the many generals chosen to lead the conquest onto the new lands beyond the gate. He was the nephew of the Saderan Senator Cicero la Moltose. Lucius was in his mid 30's dirty blonde haired his face was etched in battles but despite all of this he is quite handsome, he has a scar at his right eye that he got in the battle of Dumas mountains, he wore a typical roman general armor and mounting his favorite white horse he named "Alto". He was a fierce warrior and a great tactician and chosen because of his past experience in warfare the Emperor personally picked him because of his feats which earned him the nickname the "Dragon of Sadera".

A tale says that he once fought an army of 1000 against his 200 and lived to tell the tale. He was always accompanied by his friend and second in command Gaius Du Catus. Gaius was as same age as Lucius, brownish haired and has a beard that he says "the women liked". He has a play-boyish personality but when in battle he was as fierce as his general, he shared battles with Lucius and they treat each other like brothers, he also rode in a black horse he named "Aius" and he was in front of the Imperial army waiting for the for his General/Friend to signal the mages to open the gate for them to march towards the "Gate".

Lucius was inside of a tent together with the other Generals and officials to discuss their plan regarding the expedition. They all recalled the first report of the Imperial scouts that was first to go through the "Gate". After hearing the report, some of them began to plan on capturing the new lands capital.  
They all planned that since the gate will be opened by the mage by their signal, the element of surprise was on their side Lucius suggested that they rally straight at the enemies capital so they can easily capture "the new lands" and build camp and mark it as the Empire's territory.

The meeting took about an hour before they all finished, one by one they exited the meeting tent and head to their respective armies, they are confident that victory will be in the Empire side.

 **#################################################################################################**

Count Colt Formal the head of the Formal clan that runs the Trade capital of Saderan Empire Ithalica, Colt appeared to be in his late years. He had long gray hair that went past his shoulders and he wore clothes of a noble, despite his smug and arrogant looks he has a heart of gold. He likes demi-humans and treated them with respect. He had employed a number of them as housemaids and these humanoids found their new home thanks to him.

He heard about the Empire's plan on reopening the gate and he also was interested in what was the lands inside of it, and after it was opened and the Emperor ordered to form an army for the expedition he immediately signed up despite his doubts on leaving his youngest daughter Myui and Ithalica in the care of his two Eldest daughters, he was convinced to go when their head maid Kaine told him that she will also look over Myui and guide her on managing Ithalica.

Colt was curious on the life beyond the gate, he was intrigued when he heared that the life in the New Lands was different. He looked at the newly build "Gate" and was amazed that the Empire has managed to enlargen it for an army to pass through. Colt joined the meeting of the Generals and official to discuss plans for their expedition, he listened on the plans and tactics the generals and some official formed he agreed to them seeing it will be the best for them as he exited the tent he was greeted by a friend.

They discussed the inhabitants of the new lands since the report said that there were only humans there but their interest was on the "Horseless Carriage" they used. Hearing about the said carriage piqued his interest since he havent seen a carriage that wasn't drove by a horse yet they parted and go to their respective armies debriefing them on what they have discussed in the tent leaving some sensitive information, and now he was sitting in his horse waiting for the mages to activate the gate so he and his companions can march forward the gate and start their expedition.

 **#################################################################################################**

Lucius was greeted by his friend and second in command Gaius.

"So how did it go?" Gaius asked mounted on his horse.

"It went well my friend and we will attack before dawn, they agreed on my plan since we will surprise the enemies" Lucius said climbing to his horse.

Lucius filled Gaius with the attack plan and ordered him to inform their troops and to prepare them as well. Gaius bowed and drove to their army to be briefed it was only a matter of time before the mages open the gate for the Empire's Army to enter.

After Gaius did his task he returned and saw his Commander reading a scroll.

"Report on the New lands?" Gaius asked looking at the scroll in Lucius hand.

"Yes this report says that the new lands was not that guarded but I am a bit sceptical to that." Lucius replied he rolled the scroll and handing it over to his friend.

"Indeed... this report was made almost 3 months ago" Gaius said while reading the scroll.

"The Empire didn't send anymore scouts after the Emperor decided to construct this huge frame" Lucius pointed at the Gates Stone frame.  
"Are you sure that Attacking straight to the new lands would be the wisest thing to do?" Gaius rolled the scroll and hand it back to Lucius.

"As i said earlier the gate won t show on the other side unless our mages begins on opening it so the element of surprise was on our side" Lucius said pocketing the scroll inside his chest plate. "And showing the might of the empire to those on the other side will be a great idea, they will surrender easily if we show it to them."  
Lucius continued.

"Anyway what would you think of the inhabitants on the other side?" Gaius asked changing the subject.

"Now you asked it the report said that the inhabitants in the new lands were also humans and they wore weird outfits." Lucius answered looking at his friend.

"Indeed and since they are humans maybe there are some good looking women too!" Gaius exclaimed showing a perverted grin on his face. "and you should get someone to take home too you know" Gaius continued wriggling his eyebrows playfully.

Lucius heard this shook his head and chuckled at his friends anthics but before he can reply his friend a soldier rushed to them telling them that the mages finished the preparation to open the "Gate". The two nodded and informed their troops to fall in formation.

Hundred of Orcs and Goblins was first in the formation followed by a thousand foot soldiers, Flying dragons mounted by trained soldiers were also getting ready to enter the "Gate", they have been proven a great a asset since air dominance was one of the keys in victory.

Some of soldiers wore glee and worry on their faces since they will be the first army to be sent on the new lands they still doesn't know much about the lands but hearing their commanders plans they know it will be an easy expedition like the rest of the conquest the Empire has done.

The mages finished on their task informed one of the Commanders that the Gate was opened and ordered a soldier to sound the horn to give the entire Imperial Army the signal to march towards the "Gate".

Lucius heard the horns immediately raised his sword and yelled "March!" to his troops and the rest followed entering the gate with the promise that they will conquer the new lands and return with spoils and victory at their hands.

 **#################################################################################################**

Other side of the gate

Raccoon City was a small, industrialized city located in the Midwestern United States, it was also the home of the top pharmaceutical company 'Umbrella' which also the reason of the 'T-Virus' outbreak that was now happening at the City. Raccoon city was in total chaos building was set to a blaze, gunshots and screams everywhere the viral outbreak made Raccoon city's citizens die and become walking corpses began to hunt and feed at the uninfected citizens. The Raccoon Police Department or R.P.D. tried and failed to contain and eliminate the hordes of zombies created by the t-Virus, using barricades, heavy force, and in some dire instances, explosives to destroy entire streets.

At the 25th of September the U.S. Government dispatched the their army to block all roads connecting to Raccoon City it was to contain the spread of the infection to the neighbouring Cities. To avoid mass panic, the rest of the nation was told that radioactive waste had been leaked throughout Raccoon City, forcing a quarantine. Umbrella later dispatched their Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasures Service to conduct a search and rescue for remaining survivors inside the city, which ended disastrously for the survivors. Umbrella decided to use the outbreak to test and send their Bio Organic Weapons or B.O.W's in the city and gather their Combat data for further research they also dispatched their own military called the Umbrella Secret Service or the U.S.S. and have them conduct a clean-up and destroy any incriminating evidence that will point Umbrella as the perpetrators of the viral outbreak the U.S.S. was also tasked on killing any survivors for they are considered witnesses.

Two U.S.S. soldiers was roaming silently around the in Park St. near Downtown searching for survivors to eliminate and avoiding some B.O.W's, they spotted A couple of infected and immediately eliminated them silently to avoid attraction of the other infected. they pressed forward to continue their task but something caught their attention. In the middle of the street stood a large stone structure, it's appearance was like an ancient roman structure they both eyed the construct with curiousity the said structure was not on their map and they know Raccoon city didn't build this thing in the middle of the large street so doing what was best, they radioed their commander.

"Command come in do you read?" asked the shorter U.S.S. soldier on the radio.

"This is Command what s your status?" replied command.

"Command there was a weird ancient roman like structure appeared here at the middle of Park Street near Downtown do you have info on the said structure?" U.S.S. soldier said staring at the Structure

"Ancient roman structure? in Park street hold on" command paused "Negative they said structure doesn't appear in our records and we are patching up in a nearby surveillance camera hold up" Command continued.

A couple of seconds passed and Command radioed back "We see the structure an it is indeed weird"

"What's your orders command?" The U.S.S. soldier asked holding his rifle.

"Investigate the structure while we will monitor the structure using security cameras in the area, backup will be dispatched shortly." Command ordered the U.S.S. soldier

"Copy that command" the U.S.S. soldier turned the radio off and stood up both going straight at the Structure carefully, but before they can get any closer something inside the structure flew straight in the sky and followed by another one and so on.

The two U.S.S. soldiers duck to cover when they saw something flew inside the structure they both widen their eyes in disbelief on what they saw. A pitch black winged lizard with reins in its snout. They both duct for cover in a pile of car that crashed earlier.

"W-What the fuck? was t-that a fucking D-ragon? and was that a h-human r-riding it? " said the taller U.S.S. soldier looking at where the Flying lizard flew.

"I'll radio Command.." the another U.S.S. soldier pressed his radio. "Command come in.. "

"This is Command" Command replied.

"Command something came out on the structure, a Big flying black scaly lizard with a human riding it..." The shorter U.S.S. soldier said while looking into where the lizard showed up

"We already saw it on the camera back up is on your way hold your positions " Command said in disbelief.

"copy that Com-" the U.S.S. soldier was cut off when his companion suddenly nudged him.

"Val look." the taller U.S.S. pointed where the structure was standing and the Shorter U.S.S. soldier named Val gasped at what he saw.

In the structure they saw green huge humanoids wearing medieval armors with clubs and some with axes marching forward followed by humans that wore medieval roman armors that wield swords, shields and pikes they also saw crossbows and some of them rode horses. They also saw shorter green humanoids that wore the same armor as the huge ones and more of those black flying lizards flew in to the skies of Raccoon City. Thinking quickly Val pressed his radio.

"Command are you seeing this" Val asked Command.

"Positive we can see them Hold your positions and avoid any contact but if you do and they are hostile use lethal force... wait for further instructions" Command ordered

"Copy that Command" Val said tapping his radio off.

"So were just gonna wait here?" The taller U.S.S. asked

"Yes Oz, Command said backup is on their way" Val replied to Oz.

"Well I hope backup arrive quickly coz there are already hundreds of them there..." Oz pointed at the marching army of Roman like soldiers and monsters.

"Oh great first zombies then B.O.W s then this Lord of the rings rejects, what s next a freaking fairy?" Oz continued he just had enough of this mission.

"Oh quit babbling and shut up they might hear us" Val hushed Oz while Oz just slump on their hiding spot watch as the weird army moves forward.

"I need a fucking vacation after this" Oz said looking at the sky.

 **#################################################################################################**

U.S.S. command Center

A man in his late 50's was sitting in the command table watching the some footage of what was happening on Raccoon City, since Operation Raccoon City was commenced a day ago he became wary about the situation specially about some survivors that managed to infiltrate the Umbrella underground Laboratory he dispatched Wolfpack to handle it but it seems like they also have some troubles handling it, there was also the female S.T.A.R.S member that the Nemesis T- type was hunting then there is another event occurred something that he didn't expect, a U.S.S. soldier reported that they spotted a weird stone structure that stood in Park St.

After he saw the footage of it he immediately called his higher ups to inform them about the said structure, they were also surprised and told him to have it investigated he quickly gave the order to the U.S.S. soldier on the field. Not a second later his surveillance team spotted a Flying lizard that came out of the structure, then followed by weird green huge humanoids that wore some medeival looking armors equipped with battle axe and clubs followed by medieval roman looking soldiers that were armed with swords, spears and crossbows. He was quickly contacted by the U.S.S. soldier while he was talking to the Umbrella higher ups.

The higher ups got interested on the said creatures since they saw it on the images Command have provided them and instructed them to collect and capture some of the said creatures. Since the U.S.S. team has been split up and it will take an hour before they can deploy in the area, an idea spark in his mind.

"Whats the status of the Nemesis?" Command asked on a staff

"Sir the Nemesis T-type was injured in the last fight against the female S.T.A.R.S member but it was now recovering somewhere in the Saint Michaels Clock tower" answered the staff.

"what about the female S.T.A.R.S member?" Command asked again

"Sir she was injured by the Nemesis in the fight causing her to get infected by the T-Virus" the staff answered looking at the paper he was holding.

"Good she will die slowly since she is infected with the virus" command said with a grin.

"have the Nemesis go to the Park St. near Downtown where that structure appeared" Command ordered."Let him handle those creatures and soldiers let us test his ability on them" he continued.

"Yes sir" the staff nodded and goes to his computer.

"and deliver him a new Rocket launcher he will be needing it." Command added.

 **Chapter end**

 **A/N:** I didn't Write a good background story of some of the OC's cause i'm still thinking if they will be on the next chapter also this story will be cannon to the Resident Evil game series and a little bit of RE:ORC so the time line will be a bit messy anyways Review your comments and suggestions it will be appreciated..


End file.
